What The Heart Craves
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Seth Rollins has always been used to getting whatever or whoever he wants, no matter the objections... but when the 2016 Draft Lottery puts Amanda Cena and Finn Balor on SmackDown and Seth on Raw, what'll the Architect do about it and who'll get caught in the crossfire? (AU, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)


_**WWE Raw,**_ _ **May 23rd**_ _ **2016…**_

" _We're not on Roman time, we're on my time!" Seth said in an arrogant tone… he had pushed the fans and WWE World Heavyweight Champion too far and was smirking._

 _And something inside the small hooded figure storming down to ringside had snapped after hearing that._

 _Seth barely had time to yell back at Roman when a small fist slammed into the left side of his face with enough force to knock him down, Seth looking up in shock._

 _Sticking out from under the Balor Club hoodie were shoulder length chestnut brown curls, the mouth of the tiny assailant painted in a bright pink matte lipstick… but the puzzling part was the black nail polish on the nails that he had seen countless times._

" _Who the fuck…" Seth tried to ask as he sat up, his and Roman's eyes widening when the tiny hand pulled Seth up by his hair._

" _Bhruigh tu duinn amach ar duis!" A female voice yelled in Irish before tossing Seth into the barricade. The figure backed up and ran right at Seth, both her feet slamming into Seth's ribcage before her fists slammed into his back._

 _She tossed him into the ring and ran right at him, hitting him with the Slingblade before ascending the top turnbuckle._

 _Seth rolled out of the ring and backed up the ramp, the small figure sitting on the top turnbuckle and looking at him._

" _What the hell was that for?! Who are you?!" Seth yelled._

 _The hood was pulled down… and Seth's and Roman's eyes widened in shock, Roman watching the titantron._

" _I… we haven't seen Amanda in a week and a half since she was put through a table by Kevin Owens on SmackDown when she tried to protect Sami Zayn!" Michael Cole exclaimed as Amanda climbed down into the ring and snatched Roman's microphone._

" _Did you think a handful of cracked_ _and broken ribs was gonna stop me from whooping your ass, Rollins?!" Amanda shouted, the fans chanting "Demon Mistress, where's your king?" and Amanda smiling. "Oh don't y'all worry, he'll be here before you know it. But as for you, Seth? You need to get your priorities straightened because you're jumping the gun!"_

" _I'm jumping the gun?!" Seth yelled._

" _Yeah. You and I… have some unfinished business. For these past few months, you've been disrespecting me and my Demon King from the comfort of your home and rehab center! Only a coward does that but now you're out of your comfort zone and back into the fucking fire! Walk into the fire unknown, you'll get burnt to a crisp, Mr. Architect!" Amanda responded, throwing the microphone back at Roman as You've Got Another Thing Comin' by Judas Priest blared through the arena._

" _The shock makes it better." Roman replied quietly after putting the microphone away, his right arm snaking around Amanda's waist._

" _Damn right it does." Amanda whispered as Roman kissed the side of her head._

 _She, Finn, Roman and the others had planned this out… and Seth never had any idea…_

 **Present time…**

It was hours shy of the Draft Lottery now and Amanda knew she shouldn't be reading this… but with her alone in the locker room, she scrolled down the article about the class action lawsuit.

"Fucking hell… this is beyond fucked up." Amanda muttered, unaware of the door opening before she felt a hand rest on her side and looked after he crouched down. "I thought you were waiting with the rest of the NXT roster in Orlando." She said as Finn's blue eyes scanned her hazel ones and he turned concerned.

"Got the call to head up here… a few surprises and shocks will happen tonight but that's all I'm telling ya." Finn explained before he got Amanda to sit up and stretched out, the two lying down and Amanda closing out the webpage on her phone.

"You're right about that…" Amanda replied as she glanced at the countdown clock for the draft. "Five years ago was the last time the brands were split… of course, they only selected a few superstars and divas." She said quietly before both heard the door open and saw Dean.

"Up on your feet, kiddos." Dean responded before the two got up and followed him to where the others were, Amanda and Dakota hugging for a few seconds.

"Nervous?" Dakota asked.

"Hell yeah I am." Amanda answered before they turned to the monitors.

"Our second and third draft picks met back in NXT and have made it their second home as well as made a strong, unbreakable bond with each other. And we can't wait to see how they turn this show upside down, SmackDown Live is delighted to welcome Amanda Cena and Finn Balor!" Shane exclaimed, Finn picking Amanda up into his arms and spinning her around as they held each other.

No one noticed Seth sneaking off in the excitement of everything… and Seth waited patiently for Daniel, who showed up.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Seth demanded once Daniel walked into the office.

"Management made a decision, Seth. It's final. They're going to SmackDown and you're on Raw." Daniel explained.

Daniel left… and Seth was alone in the hallway, absolutely livid.

"I loved her, I wanted her… I never told her… and now he's got her! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Seth growled before he stormed off.

He was hellbent on getting Amanda back by any means necessary.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were reading through the script for next week's episode of SmackDown and Amanda felt Finn's right hand rest on her left knee and looked up.

"So what's your first thing to do as the newest member of SmackDown?" Amanda questioned.

"This." Finn responded before he pulled her on top of him to where she was straddling him, his right hand on the back of her neck and left arm wrapped around her back… and crashed his mouth against hers, Amanda resting her hands on his shoulders as she reciprocating the kiss.

They were getting lost in it… until the door opened and "About damn time!" echoed before they stopped and saw Dianne.

Amanda and Finn stayed still, faces a light red as they realised that they had forgotten to lock the door.


End file.
